


Chartreuse

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: He ishurtEvery process running twice, looping, over and over and over and over andEnd Task. Restart. MISSION: ERROR.Report to CyberLife for emergency maintenance.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Chartreuse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: The Pretty and The Ugly Parts

He is

> _hurt_

Every process running twice, looping, over and over and over and over and

End Task. Restart. MISSION: ERROR. _Report to CyberLife for emergency maintenance._

_Report to CyberLife for emergency maintenance._

_Report to CyberLife for—_

“Hey.”

His eyes snap open. Grey-green eyes stare into his, the surrounding skin stained in blue.

“Stay with me,” Gavin says. Damaged audio processors make his voice sound warped and shaky. Connor’s eyes drift, his gaze slipping away, and Gavin snaps his fingers, tapping his own nose. “Eyes on me, alright? I gotta know you’re still here.”

Connor looks at the scar on his nose, assigning it as a default focal point. “Yes,” he says, but his mouth doesn’t move and his vocalizer fails to respond, so he doesn’t say anything at all.


End file.
